


Hazbin Hotel: Broken Wings

by Thebrutalistboi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, Hazbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebrutalistboi/pseuds/Thebrutalistboi
Summary: This story follows Minerva, an Exterminator trapped in hell by Valentino five years before the events of the pilot and kept as a sex slave in the porn studio, the only demon who treated her as something more than a plaything being Angel dust who she would become friends with a couple years after being trapped in hell, but one day he suddenly disappears, Minerva is saddened but a couple weeks after his disappearance she catches wind of where he might be, a hotel ran by Lucifers daughter for rehabilitating sinners.What adventures will Minerva find at the hazbin hotel?Well dear readers, stay tuned~♡
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Freedom

Minerva felt the hard ground as she was aggressively thrown off the soft bed, soon accompanied by the sound of a zipper and maniacal laughter of the demon responsible

"HAHA! I'll have to thank Val for the once in a lifetime chance eh little angel?"

The demon mocked as Minerva attempted to stand only to find herself pinned under the horrifically smelling feet of her abuser, an ugly bastard who goes by a name that she can't remember, and he was standing right on her wings, her once beautiful, broken, now completely useless, wings.

If only she could spread her wings, then she could fly away from this awful place, she could go back to heaven and be safe from all of this. But Valentino made sure that wouldn't happen from the second he got his many, greedy hands on her, she still remembers that day so clearly, the day she was stripped of everything, her home, her pride.... her wings.

It was the end of another extermination and all the exterminators includimg Minerva were on their way back to heaven when something caught her eye, a demon, no different from any other demon she'd seen,

despite the fact that it was time to return to heaven her curiosity got the better of her and pursued the demon.

Oh what a mistake that turned out to be because as it turns out those demons are smarter than they look.

this demon in particular was leading the Exterminator into an ambush, which her eager-to-prove-herself ass fell right into it.

The first thing she remembers when she was jumped was the sudden weight of the net she was caught in pulling her to the ground,

next was all the warm, oddly wet bodies pressing down on her, pinning her to the ground and wrestling her weapon away from her,

she remembers passing out and waking up being dragged into a building, what did the sign on it say?

She squinted until she finally made out the flashing letters "Porn studio" Minerva felt a shiver go down her spine when she read the words knowing exactly what they mean.

Minerva felt herself come to a stop as the demons who were dragging her came to a stop at the front of the building where two buffer demons were stationed one of the demons who had been dragging her let go of the net and approached one of the guards seeming to engage in Conversation with them Minerva's attention was caught by one of the demons who were dragging her came down to her level, grabbing one of her horns through the net, pulling her ear close to his mouth and whispering in a seductive tone

" Consider this a privilege little angel, very few of your kind get this kind of opportunity " .

Minerva shivers and let's out a whimper suddenly feeling the warm, wet tongue of the demon rub up against the side of her face, Minerva shrinks away as far as she is able to.

after a few minutes of waiting Minerva felt the net start to move again and looked up, seeing they were going to enter the studio.

Minerva looked around and saw demons sitting at what looks like a bar sipping glasses of what she assume is alcohol.

as she is dragged Minerva also sees things that are better left unsaid.

As she and the demons dragging her came to a stop in front of a large door with fancy engravings of it,

the lead demon of the group walked up to the door and knocks on it then steps back.

after only a few seconds the door opens and the group enter dragging Minerva behind them.

the first thing that hits Minerva is the strong scent that enter her nostrils "is that perfum" she thinks to herself as she covers her nose to try and block out the scent.

her thoughts on the scent are interrupted by a deep, seductive voice saying "My, my, my, what have you brought me this time Zeb darling?"

Minerva looks up at where the voice came from and comes face to face with a demon unlike any she's seen before.

he's tall, very tall, his skin was blue, he was wearing a red fur coat that was very fluffy around the collar as well as heart-shaped glasses with tinted red lenses.

The demon she assumed to be Zeb stepped forward and replied with "you know me Valentino, I always seek to please"

as the demon she now knew as Valentino eyed her up and down threw the net, Minerva felt her unease grow as Zeb continued "and tonight we've got real treat for you"

Zeb moved to where Minerva was and proceeded to lift the net off of her.

Minerva attempted to stand to flee but was forced down onto her knees when two of the buffer demons that Zeb had brought along with him grabbed her.

forcing her onto her knees before the overlord who had a rather large smile on his face and lustful look in his eyes "Well I'll be damned Zeb baby, you've brought me an angel!".

Zeb replied with "Hahaha I knew you'd love it Val! But..."

Valentino looked over to Zeb with a confused look "but what?"

Zeb looked over at Minerva before walking behind her and resting one of his elbows on top of her head "we should probably do something about these pretty wings of her's since it would be a shame if she were to just fly on back to the kingdom up above if she were ever to escape."

Minerva felt her blood run cold after that sentence, seeing Valentino nod in agreement and his smile widening "very well, do what you need to do Zeb".

Valentino walks away and sits on the velvet sofa that was behind him, Zeb lets out a hearty laugh accompanied by "alrighty then boys! How about we clip this birds wings?"

The next hour was the excruciating in all of Minerva's existance as she felt the demons slowly break the bones in such a way so she would never use them again, and that wasn't the end of the pain because afterward when they were sure she'd never be able to use her wings again Valentino had her placed in a "special room" which Val later visited and he had his "fun" with her.

Minerva's thoughts were interrupted when the demon who had finished his own "fun" with her started to stand up putting pressure right on the sore spot of her wings.

Minerva suppresses a whimper as the TV-headed demon, Vox was his name now that she remembered, stepped over her to reach the rest of his clothes.

he glances back at Minerva with a smirk on his face saying "I'll be seeing you again soon little angel".

Minerva looks away, feeling a shiver go down her spine as the TV-HEADED demon let out a sinister chuckle and made his exit through the large metal door that led to her room.

once she was certain that she was the only one left in the room was her Minerva pulled herself off the ground, crawled back into the shelter of the warm bed, and weeps quietly into the soft pillows, she hated this room, she hated this damn place and everyone in it,

wasn't hate a sin? Yes, yes it was, but it certainly wasn't going to stop from doing it, despite being in a place like this, there was one that she could consider a friend, one that saw her as more than just something to "have fun" with, or at least there had been.

She still remembers that day as well but she remembers much more fondly than the one of her damnation, the day she met the only friend she'd ever had in the five years she'd spent in hell... and the day he vanished.

Valentino had finished one of his daily "sessions" that they had had since Valentino got his hands on her.

Minerva had been in hell for roughly three years at this point and if another of her kind were to see, they wouldn't have recognised her as one of them.

Her skin had turned from grey to green and during one of their "sessions" Valentino had broken off her left horn when he grabbed it rather roughly during the "session".

A few minutes of Minerva laying in the bed later she heard a voice from behind her say "I'm guessing that this isn't the first something like that has happened?"

Minerva turned around to see who the voice came from and sees a pink and white spider demon dress in an outfit that hugged his curves and fluffed the fur on his chest.

he began to approach the bed but he stopped when he saw Minerva back up to the end of the bed, bring her knees to her chest and let out a scared whimper.

"hey, come on I'm not gonna hurt'cha" Minerva looks up seeing the spider approaching again but his slower with his four hands in the air.

he stopped and sat down at the edge of the bed he speaks up again "I'm Angel, what's your name?"

Minerva looks unsure whether or not to tell him her name she sat there thinking for a few seconds before finally answering "M-Minerva"

Minerva briefly looked at the demon she now knew was ironically named Angel, why was that she wondered?

She noticed the demon was eyeing her up and down but rather than the lustful look she'd been given almost every other time a demon looked at her, Angel looked.... concerned? He must have noticed the scars, he reaches over but minerva flinched.

he retracts his hand and reassures her "hey, I won't hurt you. Promise."

Hesitantly Minerva relaxes and let's one of Angels gloved hand gently take her's, he looks over the many scratches and cuts covering it before he asks " did he do this to you?"

Minerva avoids eye contact feeling tears well up in her eyes when she feels Angels hand let go of her arm then felt his one of his other hands cup her cheek.

she stiffened at first before relaxing into his touch she looks into his eyes and he asks again "did he do this to you?"

Minerva Hesitates before nodding yes feeling the warm tears start to run down her face as she begins to sob, Angel seeing this pulls Minerva against his chest Minerva once again stiffens before relaxing feeling how soft his fur is, why is he so fluffy?

She had forgotten this feeling, for once in a long time she actually feels safe, she sobs into his chest as he rubs circles around her back. After that first meeting Angel and Minerva became good friends.

Angel would come to her room whenever Valentino or his friends weren't around they would talk and on occasion he would bring his pet pig Fat nuggets who, Minerva might add was super adorable Angel also told her about his siblings.

Those next couple of years were the best for Minerva who finally felt like she had met someone she called a friend, wanted more than just her body, who wasn't going to manipulate her. Then he vanished.

It all happened two weeks ago, Minerva was listening in on the 2 demons stationed to guard her room talking, she did this regularly as the two were quite loose-lipped and... let's just she'd learned things from them that she'd rather never have heard.

she was listening in and the next thing she heard broke her heart.

"Hey did'ja hear?" "Hear what?" "Apparently Angel dust ran away yesterday" "Oh shit really?" "Yeah" "damn" "I know right?".

Minerva at was very happy, Angel had escape? He had gotten away from Valentino? She was so happy for Angel.

So why was she crying? The answer no matter how happy she felt for Angel deep down, she was very sad "I'll never see him again" she thought to herself as she weeps in her bed she hears the door to the room open, she sits up and sees Valentino. She knows what's next.

"Hey you hear about that place?" Minerva's weeping is interrupted by one of the guards conversing with his counterpart and she listens in.

"What place?" The other guard replied Minerva leans to the door making sure to keep out of the guards field of vision through the opening in the top of the door for the guards to peer through (they rarely did) and continued listening to their conversation.

"This Hotel that the princess as a.... sinner rehab I think" Minerva interest was peeked by this comment Lucifer's daughter running a hotel to rehabilitate sinners? How interesting, Minerva decided to keep listening to what the guards are saying.

" Really? *snort* what an idiot am I right?" " HA! I know, hey wanna what else I heard?" Minerva pressed her body up against the door, straining to hear what the guards were saying.

"What?" "Apparently Val's golden star Angel Dust is staying there".

Minerva felt herself stiffen up what she just heard, Angel was there? He was safe?

Minerva felt her heart flutter because of how happy she was, he was alive! She had been wondering where he had gone ever since he vanished a couple weeks ago, now she finally had an answer and with that answer a plan was hatched, a plan to escape, a plan to get to the hotel of the princess, maybe she would finally be safe, maybe she would finally see Angel again.

Thus she waited, for what You may be asking? Well you see the demons who guard Minerva has the tendency to To do drugs and alcohol and would often get drunk, high or a combination of the two while on the job.

Minerva plan was to grab the keys off one of the guards, she had managed to do this a few times before, as a matter of fact one of those few times one of the drunken guards had literally handed them to her.

she hadn't done anything with them on those times, what would she do with them? Escape? And if so where would should go? With these questions unanswered she had simply given the keys back to the guards and thought nothing of it afterward but now she had a plan, she knew where she could go and she was going to get there.

So later that day, just as she expected, both guards got hammered on taquila and while they were completely unfocused she swiped the key off of them and waited for them to do something they always did whenever they got wasted, soon enough exactly that happened.

One of the many prostitutes that Valentino kept around the studio walked past and the guards forgetting whatever it was they were doing and followed the prostitute, drunkenly flirting with them as they rounded the corner.

This was the moment Minerva had been waiting for she making sure no one else was coming Minerva reached her hand through the opening in the door, inserted the key into the lock, twisted it to the left and was rewarded with a satisfying click as the door unlocked.

Minerva pushes the door open as quietly as she could cringing slightly when the door made a small Creek as it was opened.

Minerva hesitated before stepping out of the room that she hadn't stepped out of in over five years.

As Minerva stepped out a feeling of clarity washed over her, she was doing this, she was going to get out of here, Minerva silently closed the door and made down the hall. She made down the hall and somehow got out of the studio despite sticking out like a sorethumb, small, very green, very sore thumb.

After five years of being confined to a singular room stepping back out into hell in its entirety was a bit overwhelming to say the least but Minerva pressed on determined to reach the hotel.

at first she attempted to disguise herself but she realized that she was wasting time and settled on moving as quickly and stealthily as she is able to.

After about an hour of running the hotel was finally in sight.

Upon walking up the stairs to the door Minerva found herself unsure of what to do, sure it had been her objective to get here but... she guessed she didn't think she would actually get this far.

After five minutes of just standing there thinking Minerva mustered up the courage to knock on the hotel door.

after no more than maybe 5 seconds the door flew open with such speed causing the young Exterminator to practically jump out of her skin as a bubbly energetic voice began saying "Hi! welcome to the happy hotel!.

It had been a pretty boring day so far, a few days after Alastor had agreed to help with the hotel.

Charlie hadn't heard or seen any new demons come to the hotel, she had to admit it was nice to actually have more than just a couple people in the hotel to manage it was nice (though Vaggie didn't trust most of them, especially Alastor)

She felt disappointed that they hadn't gotten any new patrons since that disaster of an interview on 666 news, no thanks to Angel dust who since pulling that little stunt three days ago has been on house arrest and carefully watched to make sure he doesn't sneak out of the hotel and pull another stunt like the last one where he snuck off to a turf war.

Charlie was just thinking about how she could advertise the hotel when she heard a few quiet knocks.

suddenly feeling very excited Charlie jumped off the couch and practically ran to the door, swinging open began to say with a sudden burst of enthusiasm "Hi! Welcome to the Happy hotel! Are you here to-" but the pale skinned princess cut herself off seeing exactly what was on the other side of the door.

it was an exterminator, one the angels that came to hell every year for the extermination but after a few seconds Charlie noticed something different about this one, it's skin was green, it had a missing horn, it looked more feminine and it looked so.... scared?

"Hon is something wrong?" Charlie was torn from her shock by the sound of her co-worker and girlfriend Vaggie coming over, most likely having heard Charlies outburst and sudden silence.

Vaggie's concerned expression turned to one of shock seeing exactly what caused Charlie went silent so suddenly.

Vaggie gave the Exterminator a suspicious glare causing the angel to shrink away slightly an awkward silence then followed.

after a minute of said silence the two hear the Exterminator shyly ask "Um is this the happy hotel?" The girls are surprised by the question but even that the Exterminator could talk, could they always do that and just chose not to?

pushing that question to the side Charlie answers "Y-yes it is, come in" Charlie steps to the side to allow the angel to enter.

She Hesitates before stepping inside followed closely by Vaggie and finally Charlie, as they enter the foyer Charlie decides to ask "Soooo... how did you end up here?" It looked like the angel was about to answer when a familiar radio says "My, my princess a new guest already? People here are more naive than I thought".

Minerva was just about to answer the question the princess had asked her when a voice that sounded as though the person was talking through a radio says "My, my princess a new guest already? People here are more naive than I thought".

Minerva felt her blood go cold as she saw the owner of the voice step around the corner, the radio demon. She had never seen him before so how does she know it's him you might ask?

Well, when she was younger she and the other youngster were always told stories about the radio demon by the elder Exterminators, about how he was always dressed in red, how he always smiled, how he had annihilated most of hell's old overlords save for lucifer himself, how he killed Exterminators during the exterminations, how he would then eat then eat the corpses of the exterminators he killed, how he-.

Minerva's reminiscing of her child hood is interrupted by the radio demon saying, the surprise evident in his voice "Hmmm well what do we have here? An exterminator? In hell? In this very hotel? Ha ha ha! What are the chances?" Minerva hid behind Charlie as the radio demon leaned down to get a closer look at her, he leaned closer causing Minerva to let out a terrified whimper Charlie took notice of this and says to the radio demon "Alastor back off, your scaring her", Alastor? Was that his name?. "Oh alright darling I'll talk to you later". Alastor walked away and the trio continued on their merry little way.

As the tour moves along Charlie feels a tap on her shoulder, she turns around and sees the Exterminator looking rather "yes?" She Hesitates before asking meekly "Why is the radio demon in your hotel?", Charlie was surprised by the question, she thought before answering "He has agrees to help us with managing it", the Exterminator looks like she wants to say something else but decides not too,

Vaggie notices how worried she looks and tries to reassure her "Hey if he gives you any trouble just let me know you got it?" This earned a shy nod from the Exterminator, Vaggie thought she also saw a slight smile come to the angels features.

After Minerva had been given a tour of places in the hotel such as the lobby (where her room would be) as well as other areas like the theater and kitchen by the two demonesses she now knew as Charlie and Vaggie, Charlie had offered her a room in the hotel which she gladly accepted,

Minerva was signing up and had received her room key when Charlie asked "Hey, I don't think we caught your name". Minerva realized that she hadn't, had she? "O-Oh , my name is-" "Minerva?" Minerva stiffens hearing a voice, a very familiar voice, call out her name, Minerva slowly turns around, finally seeing who the voice belongs to, it's a spider demon.... a very fluffy, pink and white spider demon.

It's him, it's Angel dust Minerva feels tears well up in her eyes when she sees him, he is really is here, he is alive, he's safe, Minerva felt a smile pull at her lips "ANGEL!" She cries joyously and runs into an embrace, knocking the wind out of him as well as nearly knocking him down while she sobs hysterically into his soft chest, when she's calmed down Angel asks her while cupping her face in her face in his upper pair of arms "How did you get here?" Minerva explains while fighting back more tears, by the time she's done Angel is giving her a small smile and is hugging her while massaging her back with one of his lower hands " I'm so happy you were able to get out of there, and you did it all on your own".

Charlie and Vaggie were both extremely confused, what the actual fuck is going on? Who the fuck is this Exterminator? How the fuck does Angel know her? Why the fuck are they hugging? Both are left to speculate for the time as Angel lead the Exterminator to her room, at first they were confused as to why he was doing this, then they remember the number on the key they gave is the room right next to Angels. They stare at each confused about what just occurred, Vaggie finally breaks the silence saying "What the fuck just happened?" Charlie just stands there not quite sure herself and shrugs.

After an hour of standing there awkwardly the couple decide to go after Angel and the Exterminator, "What did he call her? Minerva?" Vaggie asked.

"I think so" Charlie responds as they approach Angel and Minerva's rooms hearing talking they reach the two rooms seeing Angel coming out of the room that Minerva would be in.

Angel sees them staring at him and says "What?".

Charlie aproaches and asks "Um... Angel may I ask how you know....her?" Charlie points through the slightly open door at Minerva who is now laying on the bed seemingly asleep.

Angel is confused about the question at first but he quickly understands "Oh, you mean Minerva? I met a few years back at the studio".

Vaggie crosses her arms and gives him a suspicious glare Angle notices this and quickly adds " No she wasn't a sex worker at least, not willingly".

Charlie looks over concerned at the last part but Vaggie cuts in saying " since when are you friends with an Exterminator? ".

Angel looks confused and asks "What Exterminator? ".

Vaggie looks flabbergasted and responds "The Exterminator laying on the bed in their!".

Angel still looks confused "huh?" "Angel your friend is an exterminator".

Angel looks into the room at the sleeping exterminator and a spark of realization shines in his eyes "Oh yeah your right!.... huh".

Charlie and Vaggie are both shocked with how indifferent Angel is to the revelation of his friends identity.

Angel shrugs and says " I've known her for three years what's there to worry about?"

Vaggie annoyed by this responds "She could kill us!"

Angel shoots back with "How could she? She's as harmless as a.... single fruit fly"

Vaggie, who's practically losing her shit responds "How fucking dense are you Angel? She's an exterminator!"

Angel once again fired back with "So what if she's an exterminator!? Look at her! She wouldn't hurt a fly!".

suddenly whimpering is heard from the room Vaggie, Charlie and Angel look in to see that Minerva was curled up in the blanket making the scared sounds.

it was this point that Charlie noticed the shape of the angels wings which looked to be bent out of shape slightly with feathers missing.

Angel entered the room and went to Minerva's side and lightly shook her awake.

when she woke up she started sob, Angel lightly stroked her face and wiped away her tears while telling her "Hey, hey, it's okay, you're safe, he can't hurt you anymore".

while watching this Vaggie and Charlie are talking "Do you really think this is a safe plan Hon? " "Come on Vaggie we can't just kick her out".

once Minerva had fallen back asleep Angel planted a kiss on her forehead and rested his head on the bed beside her saying "Sweet dreams Minerva, you'll be safe now".


	2. "Introductions"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva meets the hotels other residents

Minerva was drawn from her slumber by a soft rhythmic knock at her door.

She opens her eyes and sees Angel Dust asleep with his head resting on the bed letting out small, soothing snores, Minerva runs a hand through his soft hair, it was always so soft whenever she touched it, also messy, how did he keep it so soft? Why was it always so messy?

Minerva is pulled from her thoughts as the knocking continues and Minerva finally manages to get out of bed and make her way to the door she opens it and sees Charlie smiling with her hands folded in front of her, Minerva shyly smiles back.

"Hi!" the demonesses says enthusiastically but quietly, Minerva looks away and mumbles a quiet "hello" while rubbing her arm nervously.

"I'm Charlie we met yesterday remember?" Minerva nodded nervously, "How are you today?" Charlie asked the angel only receiving a shrug from them

Charlie thinks before deciding to ask "have you had breakfast yet?" The Exterminator shakes her head to which Charlie responds "well how would you like to join us?" Minerva looks up and is silent for a moment before she says "okay" quietly, 

Charlie smiles and says "okay, I'll be down in the kitchen, Angel can bring you there once he wakes up, then after beak fast we can introduce you to everyone properly, is that okay?" Minerva nods with a adorning her face, Charlie feeling happy with the response says "Great! See down in a little bit" Charlie starts walking away waving goodbye as Minerva closes the door.

Minerva closed the door as she nervously waved to Charlie who was now walking down the hall in the direction she guessed the kitchen was, she was nervous about being near the other demons but was glad that Angel would be with her, she started walking over to Angel and stumbled but was able to catch herself, what had caused that? She hadn't tripped, Minerva pushed the thought aside and eventually made her way to the sleeping Angel, 

"A-Angel" she says shyly shaking the sleeping spiders shoulders, Angel emits a groan before he raises his head to look at the young Exterminator, he smiles and yawns before mumbling out a groggy "good morning" Minerva returns the gesture beforeg giving the spider a hug which he gladly returned.

Angel looked at the clock and noticed the time "Heh, I guess we better get up for breakfast eh?" Minerva nods accompanied by a small "mhmm" waiting for Angel to stand up, as she turns around to walk to the door the angel suddenly feels her give legs give out from underneath her as she nearly falls to the floor only to be caught by Angel dust.

"Hey are you okay?" Angel asks looking concerned, Minerva nods managing a weak smile, now she realized what that feeling of weakness was, she hadn't eaten yesterday, she hadn't eaten the day before either, as a matter of fact she had hardly eaten anything that week.

"Here, let me help you walk there" Angel says as he stands the young Exterminator up, wrapping one arm around her waist and another around her shoulder to help her stay upright, Minerva looks like she's about to protest when Angel tells her "And no buts about it okay?" Minerva looks like she wants to say something but decides not to.

So Angel and Minerva made their way to the kitchen of the hotel Angel helping her walk there, as they entered the kitchen Minerva's nose greeted by the aromas of breakfast foods she hadn't had in what felt like forever. Bacon, eggs, toasted bread and many more.

Angel helped the Exterminator walk to the table, where he pulled out a chair and sat her down on it "I'm gonna go help the girls with breakfast, you sit there and rest up okay?" Minerva nodded Angel gave them a smile and walked off to join Charlie and Vaggie in the kitchen, "Good morning ladies!" Angel announces loudly causing both girls to jump Vaggie turns around with an annoyed expression "Angel it's too early for this bullshit" "okay okay calm your tits, anyway how's breakfast coming along?"

Charlie smiles over at Angel "it might come along faster if you helped" The princess says jokingly Charlie notices that Minerva is with him and asks "Hey Angel where's your friend?" "Oh she's sitting at the table, still a little tired". Vaggie looks at him doubtful "Well whatever, just help us get this done so we can eat", Angel agrees and helps the girls finish up on getting breakfast ready.

Minerva was resting her head on the table when the sound of the kitchen door opening caught her attention, she looks over and sees Angel, Charlie and Vaggie exiting the kitchen with plates of food, Angel is carrying two plates he places one down in front of Minerva and sits down next to her, 

Minerva thanks him as Charlie and Vaggie sit down right across from them and start eating.

Charlie was enjoying her breakfast when she looked up and noticed something rather concerning, Minerva the Exterminator they had taken in the previous day, had hardly eaten anything besides a piece of toast with an egg on it "Hey are you okay? You've hardly touched your plate".

"I'm not hungry" Minerva quietly responds, Angel reaches out rubs her shoulder, Charlie looks concerned but doesn't say anything.

The group finishes up their breakfast, well, most of them anyway, Minerva didn't touch the rest of her plate as she claimed she was "not hungry" so Charlie and Vaggie rapped them up and put them in the fridge for a later time.

"Okay so now that we've done breakfast we can introduce you to everyone properly!" Minerva was sitting on the couch in the foyer cuddled up to Angel who was there to make her feel safe in case things get out of hand, Minerva felt nervous about meeting the others were they as nice as Charlie and Vaggie or tall and scary like the radio demon? 

Angel takes notice of how nervous she is and tries to reassure her "hey no worries okay? It'll go without a hitch" Minerva looks up at Angel with a nervous smile and nods.

"Alright!" Chris starts enthusiastically, "first up for you to meet is the hotels bartender Husk!" Charlie gestures to the empty doorway beside her only to glance over and realize that it is completely empty, "Husk come on, come out and introduce yourself". 

Minerva hears a gruff voice mumble something she couldn’t hear before footsteps can be made out coming down the hall, Minerva's mind started to wonder as to what those footsteps belonged to look like.

Her question was answered shortly after by the footsteps owner finally filled the space of the doorway, and he..... was a cat? He had grey fur with white spots on his face, stomach and paws, one of which was holding a bottle with a label reading "cheap booze", he also red eyebrows along with a red bow tie and top hat.

Minerva noticed something else about the cat demon, he had wings! They were very pretty, they were red with small yellow dots and curves decorating them.

Minerva tilted her head to the side in curiosity, could he fly with them? Why did he look so grumpy? 

Husk finally looks in Minerva's direction and upon seeing her his features scrunch up in confusion "Why's there a fucking exterminator in the hotel?" 

Minerva shrinks away snuggling closer to Angel, covering her ears from the profanity blatantly thrown at her "Husk come on, be nice" Charlie says concerned about Minerva's reaction, "Tch, whatever I don't care" Husk walks back down the hall out of sight.

"Um... okay, moving on now!" Charlie nervously says after Husk leaves and goes to get whoever else there is to introduce, Minerva is silent and a little shaken by the cat demons sudden profanity, the demons at the studio always had the tendency to direct all their foul language right at her, she still remembers the insults they would throw at her "holly whore", "Val's fucking doll", she never liked what they would call her.

Minerva is pulled from her thoughts by Angel lightly shaking her shoulders while asking with a concerned look on his face "Hey, are you okay?" Minerva nervously nods "Hey I know that was a little scary but this next one will be way better okay?" Minerva nods hesitantly, Angel gives her shoulder a rub.

"Okay, moving on" Charlie said as she excited the doorway that Husk had come out of, but now the cat demon was gone and Charlie seemed to be ready to introduce someone else "Now with much more enthusiasm that Mr. Grumpy back there Minerva meet-" Charlie is cut off by a blur of red and white suddenly speeding across the living room faster than Minerva's eyes can follow, the angel is unsure of where the blur went until she heard a high pitched voice loudly announce "Hi, I'm Nifty! are you an angel!? You're so pretty!". Right next to her on the couch.

Minerva let's out a cry and pulls herself against Angel looking over to see a small cyclopian girl with red hair cream colored skin and one orange and yellow eye with a black pupil, she was wearing a white dress with a red skirt, Minerva hides her face in Angels side and Angel pulls her into his lap hugging her.

"Nifty please be gentle, she's fragile" Charlie says concerned about Minerva's terrified reaction to the small cyclops, who was usually so outgoing, though she could be quite excitable at times so she guessed Minerva's reaction was because of that outburst, Nifty apologizes which earns a nod and a shy smile from Minerva tucking some of her hair behind her horn and out of her face, Nifty smiles and bounces off the couch and out of the room.

Angel rubs Minerva's back to help her relax, Charlie moves on nervously with the introductions "This is Vaggie" Charlie gestures to the grey skin woman standing beside her, "you already met her yesterday but we never got to properly introduce you"

Minerva tilts her her head in curiosity "She looks like me" Vaggie raises an eyebrow, an amused smile on her face "Yeah I guess i do don't I?" Vaggie shakes Minerva's hand before walking back to Charlies side.

"Now we have to reintroduce her to Alastor" Charlie mutters under her breath, Minerva is about to ask Charlie what she said when she hears a familiar radio voice say "I was wondering when we'd meet again my dear", Angel feels Minerva's grip on him tighten as the Exterminators small frame begins to quake, Alastor begins walking towards the couch, continuing his monologue "I have to wonder what one of your kind would be doing in a place like this!" Alastor gestures around him referring to the hotel.

Angel held Minerva close to him as she shook with terror, Alastor had finally made his way to the couch and was now leaning down to look at the small exterminator who was now hiding her face in Angel dusts shoulder "Now now dear, there's no need to be shy!" Alastor said knowing full well how he was scaring the young angel, "Back the fuck up Al" Angel says to the radio demon threateningly, M "Oh? And what are you going to do if I don't?" Alastor replies unfazed by the spiders tone "I'll hide dildos all over the hotel for you to find".

Everyone including Minerva stare at Angel as an awkward silence settles over the room, Alastor stood where he was for a few seconds before silently straightening up and walking out of the room, after a minute or so more of silence Angel hears a voice quietly say "A-Angel?" Angel looks over at Minerva who has a confused look on her face "yes?" Angel says "What's a dildo?" Minerva asks with the most innocent of looks on her face.

Angel looks unsure how to answer the question before finally saying "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it" Angel gives Minerva a pat on the back receiving a quiet "Okay", Charlie and Vaggie look at each other both feeling confused by what just happened.

Angel is exiting Minerva's room after putting the Exterminator to bed, "why was she always so adorable?" Angel wondered to himself as he turned to go to his room only to see Charlie and Vaggie standing right beside his door "Who is she Angel?" Vaggie asked Angel who looks back confused "huh?" Vaggie looks annoyed by his response and points at Minerva's room "Who is she? Why was she at the Porn studio? How did a fucking exterminator end up as a sex slave?"

Angel understands her this time "I don't know" Vaggie still looks annoyed but accepts his response "Fine..." "Why does she trust you so much?" Charlie asks this time noticing how the Exterminator seems to be so comfortable whenever Angel is around Angel looks away possibly thinking about whether or not to answer before finally responding "Because... because I'm the only one who didn't... do things to her". 

Charlie doesn't like the sound of that, Vaggie continues questioning Angel "How did Valentino even get her?" "How should I know?" Angel responds nervously making Charlie and Vaggie doubt him.

"What happened to her wings?" Angel looks away without responding, "Angel..." Vaggie says sternly "What happened?" Angel hesitantly responds "It's... not my place to tell." 

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Vaggie says annoyed by his response "Why don't you ask Minerva?!" Angel is answered by silence "Exactly!" Angel bites his lip and looks away angrily.

"Okay, calm down..." Charlie interjects carefully "Angel, do you know why Valentino took Minerva?" Angel is quiet for a few minutes before responding "I assume it's because of what she is." "What does that mean?" Vaggie asks confused by his answer, Angel looking annoyed responds "Come on, she's an angel do you really think Val wouldn't hop on the opportunity to get his hands on something like her?" Both girls looked confused "I guess?" "So wait..." Charlie interjects "How long has she been in hell?" 

"I don't know, I've only known her for a few years" Angel responds "So..." Charlie begins "She's been here for a while? Just being someone's play thing?" Charlie asks "As far as I know." Charlie frowns and asks "So what can we do for her?"

"For now... keep her here and out of Val's reach." Charlie and Vaggie nod "Got it".

"And Alastors reach too" Charlie looks at Angel "Why?" "Have you not been paying attention? She's terrified of him!" Angel Responds flabbergasted.

"And how are we supposed to do that since Al seems so intent on getting near her?" Charlie say worriedly. 

"Well, can't you just order him around or something?" Vaggie asks, Charlie thinks for a moment ".... I guess so?"

"He won't listen to her" Angel points out "But she's The princess!" Vaggie interjects, Angel snickers "He didn't seem very convinced when they made their "agreement"."

Vaggie shoots Angel a glare which he is almost enthusiastically returning, their El Salvadorian stand-off is interrupted when a familiar radio voice says "Well hello my friends! How are we on this fine evening?" 

"We're fine, Alastor, just talking" Alastor tilts his head in curiosity "Hmm, what is the subject you are discussing?" Charlie seems to freeze for a moment before answering.

"Our newest... and most unusual guest" The rosy cheeked family responds nervously, pointing at Minerva's door, Alastor throws his head back with a hearty laugh before responding himself .

"Ah, yes, our most unusual guest! And what of her?" Charlie nervously glances at the door.

"We're talking about how we're glad to have someone as unique as her here" Charlie smiles nervously.

"Ah, yes, everyone should be glad that we have an exterminator in our establishment." Alastor smiles ominously and looks at everyone in the room "Well, I will be calling it a night sleep nice everyone!" Alastor walks down the hall and turns a corner.

Angel, Vaggie and Charlie all stand there nervously before Angel finally breaks the silence "So.... I'm gonna... stay with Minerva..." "okay Angel, goodnight." Angel enters the Exterminators room. 

Charlie and Vaggie are walking down the hallway thinking about what little they've learned, Minerva has been in hell for a few years now, she somehow ended up trapped in the Porn studio and Angel dust seems to be the only one they really trust.

"How should with him?" Charlie is pulled from her thoughts by her girlfriend talking to her "huh?" "How should we deal with Alastor?" Charlie thinks "We gotta keep him away from her" "How?" Vaggie asks "Make him do..." the blonde thinks again "Make him do chores or something? I dunno, we gotta do something".

Vaggie looks at Charlie slightly annoyed and tells the princess "I told you letting him stay would be a bad idea."


End file.
